khwitafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts III
Kingdom Hearts III è il seguito cronologico degli eventi effettivi di Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- ed è l'epilogo della Saga dei Ceractori dell'Oscurità, che vedrà come protagonista Sora. Il gameplay sembra un misto di Dream Drop Distance e Kingdom Hearts II. Storia La storia inizia con il finale di 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A framentary passage-, dove Sora parteper la sua avventura nella speranza di poter riottenere il potere del risveglio per salvare i Signori del Keyblade scomparsi e radunare dunque tutti i Guardiani della Luce per affrontare l'Organizzazione XIII facendo scoppiare una seconda Guerra del Keyblade. Mentre Riku è alla ricerca di Aqua nel Mondo Oscuro, con l'aiuto di Re Topolino, Sora di avventura per i vari mondi, incontrando in ciascuno di essi i membri dell'Organizzazione XIII che mettono in atto i loro piani in preparazione della guerra. Gameplay Il Gameplay di Kingdom Hearts III è molto vario e contiene parti di vari titoli passati. La sua base è la stessa dei due capitoli principali KH1 e KH2, con Sora accompagnato da Paperino e Pippo per quasi tutta la sua avventura, differentemente dagli altri titoli, il gruppo può arrivare ad un totale di cinque membri allo stesso tempo. I comandi di reazione sono sostituiti con i comandi situazionali, i quali permettono di evocare le Attrazioni, usare attacchi combinati con i propri compagni o attivare le Fusioni, è anche possibile evocare dei compagni tramite i Legami in maniera simile alle Invocazioni dei titoli passati, ma ora i personaggi cambiano totalmente i comandi a disposizione. Sora può anche usare il comando di tiro sia per avvicinarsi ai nemici che per attaccare. L'aggiunta principale di Kingdom Hearts III sono le trasformazioni dei Keyblade, i quali non solo permettono di effettuare fusioni, ma (eccetto per alcuni Keyblade), anche di trasformarli, cambiando radicalmente il gameplay, dalle mosse, alle magie anche alle azioni come parata o la schivata, i Keyblade vanno ad influenzare anche i comandi di tiro disponibili. Il Fluimoto pure fa il suo ritorno, ma in maniera molto meno influente rispetto a Dream Drop Distance. Ci sono sezioni in cui è possibile giocare con altri personaggi, in particolare Riku ad inizio gioco e verso la fine, e con Aqua in una parte a fine gioco, entrambi però sono diversi da Sora, nessuno dei due può usare le fusioni, ma Riku dispone di alcune abilità di Dream Drop Distance, mentre Aqua mantiene lo stesso gameplay di AFP. Mondi e Personaggi NOTA: i mondi in corsivo sono quelli non giocabili Le Isole del Destino Sora KH3 2018.png|Sora Riku KH3 2019.png|Riku Kairi KH3.png|Kairi Namine umana.png|Naminé Il Castello Disney Topolino KH3.png|Topolino Paperino KH3 2018.png|Paolino Paperino Pippo KH3 2019.png|Pippo Cip KH3.png|Cip Ciop KH3.png|Ciop Grillo Parlante KH3.png|Grillo Parlante Minni KH3.png|Regina Minni PAPERINA KH2.png|Paperina Pluto|Pluto La Terra di Partenza Aqua KH3.png|Aqua Terra KH3.png|Terra Ventus KH3.png|Ventus Maestro Eraqus KH3.png|Maestro Eraqus La Torre Misteriosa Yen Sid KH3.png|Yen Sid Antagonisti principali Maestro Xehanort KH3.png|Maestro Xehanort Ansem SdO.png|Ansem, Studioso dell'Oscurità XEMNAS.png|Xemnas Riku Oscuro.png|Riku Oscuro Saix.png|Saïx XIGBAR.png|Xigbar Marluxia-Xehanort.png|Marluxia Vanitas Organizzazione.png|Vanitas Larxene-Xehanort.png|Larxene Terra-Xehanort Organizzazione.png|Terra-Xehanort Luxord-Xehanort.png|Luxord Giovane Xehanort KH3.png|Giovane Xehanort Malefica KH3.png|Malefica Pietro KH3 2019.png|Pietro Crepuscopoli Hayner KH3 scan.png|Hayner Olette KH3 scan.png|Olette Pence KH3 scan.png|Pence Paperon de Paperoni KH3.png|Paperon de' Paperoni Remy.png|Piccolo Chef Merlino KH3.png|Merlino Lea KH3.png|Axel / Lea Roxas umano.png|Roxas Xion umana.png|Xion Isa adulto.png|Isa L'Olimpo Ercole KH3.png|Ercole Megara KH3.png|Megara Fil KH3.png|Filottète Pegaso KH3.png|Pegaso Zeus.png|Zeus Ade KH3.png|Ade Titano di Roccia KH3.png|Titano di Roccia Titano di Ghiaccio KH3.png|Titano di Ghiaccio Titano del Vento.png|Titano d'Aria Titano della Lava.png|Titano di Lava Regno di Corona Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel Flynn Rider.png|Flynn Rider Pascal.png|Pascal Maximus.png|Maximus Madre Gothel.png|Madre Gothel Mostropoli Sully.png|Sulley Mike Wazoski.png|Mike Boo.png|Boo Randall.png|Randall La Scatola dei Giocattoli Woody KH3.png|Woody Buzz Lightyear.png|Buzz Hamm.png|Hamm Rex.png|Rex Arendelle Elsa.png|Elsa Anna.png|Anna Olaf.png|Olaf Kristoff.png|Kristoff Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow Hans.png|Hans I Caraibi Jack Sparrow.png|Capitano Jack Sparrow Will Turner.png|Will Turner Elizabeth Swann.png|Elizabeth Swann Barbossa.png|Hector Barbossa Joshamee Gibbs.png|Joshamee Gibbs Tia Dalma.png|Tia Dalma Davy Jones.png|Davy Jones Cutler Beckett.png|Cutler Beckett Kraken.png|Kraken San Fransokyo Hiro Hamada Eroe.png|Hiro Hamada Baymax Eroe.png|Baymax Wasabi Eroe.png|Wasabi Go Go Tomago Eroe.png|Go Go Tomago Honey Lemon Eroe.png|Honey Lemon Freddosauro.png|Fred Baymax originale2.png|Baymax Originale Il Giardino Radioso Ienzo KH3.png|Ienzo AELEUS.png|Aeleus DILAN.png|Dilan EVEN.png|Vexen / Even Demyx-Xehanort.png|Demyx Ansem Soprabito nero.png|Ansem il Saggio Il Bosco dei Cento Acri Winnie the Pooh KH3.png|Winnie the Pooh Pimpi KH3.png|Pimpi Tigro KH3.png|Tigro Tappo KH3.png|Tappo Roo KH3.png|Roo De Castor KH3.png|De Castor Effy.png|Effy Il Mondo Oscuro in costruzione Il Cimitero dei Keyblade Ira.png|Ira Aced.png|Aced Invi.png|Invi Gula.png|Gula Il Mondo Finale Chirithy hd.png|Chirithy Stella Misteriosa.png|Stella Senza Nome Scala ad Caelum in costruzione Legami MIAO DELLE MERAVIGLIE KH.png|Miao Wow Ralph Spaccatutto.png|Ralph Spaccatutto Ariel Legame.png|Ariel Simba Legame.png|Simba Stitch Legame.png|Stitch Errori *Gli Heartless Soldato Volante, Truppa Giocattolo e Dark Side sono erroneamente chiamati Soldato Aereo, Soldatino e Darkside, che sono i nomi di altri Heartless. *Larxene viene erroneamente scritta Larxen nella versione italiana. *A inizio gioco, quando ci sono le varie vetrate degli eventi passati di Sora si possono notare gli Heartless con la loro colorazione Final Mix anziché quella normale/canonica. *Nella stanza di Andy e nell'entrata del Galaxy Toys è presente un mappamondo della Terra, e nell'entrata della Monsters & Co. c'è un mosaico dei continenti della Terra, elementi che non hanno senso di esistere nell'universo di Kingdom Hearts a causa della sua struttura dell'universo e dell'inesistenza della Terra, inoltre, quando Jack Sparrow vede il Gummifono può chiedere se si tratta di un cannocchiale francese, frase che non ha senso data l'inesistenza della Francia nell'universo di Kingdom Hearts, mentre a San Fransokyo sul calendario del garage di Hiro è presente l'America, che però non esiste nell'universo di Kingdom Hearts. *Ienzo dice a Sora che non si vedono sin dai tempi del Castello dell'Oblio, sebbene Sora e Zexion non si siano mai incontrati nel Castello dell'Oblio. *Il Keyblade Ultima Weapon Max viene chiamato semplicemente Ultima Weapon, questo errore è intenzionale per non creare confusione a chi non conosce le versioni di Ultima Weapon dei titoli passati. *Le armi Mazza da Guerra+, Mazza da Guerra++, Save the Queen+++, Save the Queen Max, Guardia Nessuno+, Guardia Nessuno++, Save the King+++ e Save the King Max sono rispettivamente chiamate Mazza da Guerra, Mazza da Guerra+, Save the Queen, Save the Queen+, Guardia Nessuno, Guardia Nessuno+, Save the King e Save the King+, ciò per non creare confusione per chi non conosce le versioni di queste armi dei titoli precedenti. *Nella versione italiana Davy Jones dice erroneamente "Hai paura della morte" anziché l'iconica frase "Temi tu la morte". *Sora si sorprende nel vedere il volto di Vanitas nonostante in Dream Drop Distance lo veda senza maschera e affermi di ricordarsi del loro incontro. *Nel finale di Kingdom Hearts III, nella versione italiana, il Maestro Xehanort dice "Come sei saggio" anziché "Vecchio volpone", in quanto la frase dovrebbe essere un richiamo al filmato segreto di Birth by Sleep. *Nella mappa di Arendelle vicino al palazzo di ghiaccio di Elsa, la mappa segna l'interno del palazzo come fosse una zona esplorabile, sebbene in realtà non lo sia. *E' possibile sfruttare i Legami per superare i confini del gioco ed esplorare zone altrimenti inaccessibili. *Nel Gummifono Marea Demoniaca è posizionata sopra Torre Demoniaca, nonostante sia l'evoluzione di quest'ultima. *All'arrivo nel Regno di Corona, Sora, Paperino e Pippo si chiedono per quale motivo siano arrivati in quel mondo, tuttavia la frase non ha senso dal momento che ci sono andati di loro iniziativa. *Roxas è in grado di usare due Keyblade nonostante non abbia più il cuore di Xion al suo interno. *Nella scena con la Gummiship dopo aver completato l'Olimpo e nel finale Sora userà la Catena Regale indipendentemente dai Keyblade con cui è equipaggiato. Sviluppo Quando lo sviluppo di Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ e del remake di Chain of Memories finirono, Tetsuya Nomura è stato avvicinato dalla Square Enix e Disney che hanno espresso interessi per i sequel numerici della serie. Nomura,in un intervista, disse che lui aveva già le idee chiare per i prossimi capitoli numerici di Kingdom Hearts, ma a quei tempi lui era molto impegnato a sviluppare Final Fantasy Versus XIII(divenuto poi Final Fantasy XV). Nel libro Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania, il creatore della serie ha annunciato molti titoli in arrivo, uno dei quali era Kingdom Hearts III. Nomura disse che Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance è il prologo di Kingdom Hearts III successivamente confermò che la Saga di Xehanort si chiuderà nel terzo capitolo e disse che dopo la fine del terzo episodio, inizieranno nuove saghe nei quali vi saranno nuovi nemici. Kingdom Hearts III,dopo molti anni di voci e di speculazioni, venne annunciato ufficialmente il 10 giugno 2013 durante la conferenza Sony dell'E3 2013 e Square Enix dichiarò che Nomura sarà sia il direttore di Final Fantasy XV e sia di Kingdom Hearts III. Tuttavia nel settembre 2014 Square Enix annunciò che Nomura si è dimesso come direttore di Final Fantasy XV per dedicare solo alla serie di Kingdom Hearts e Hajime Tabata prese il posto di Nomura come direttore della serie di Final Fantasy. Nell'ottobre 2014, Tetsuya Nomura affermò che il motore grafico di Kingdom Hearts III è passato all'Unreal Engine 4, infine il creatore dichiarò che tale cambiamento non rallentò lo sviluppo del titolo. Nel giugno del 2015, Nomura dichiarò che Kingdom Hearts III avrà filmato segreto collegato alle nuove saghe e affermò che Square Enix e Disney hanno già fissato la data di uscita del terzo capitolo di Kingdom Hearts, ma tuttavia non era ancora consentito di renderla pubblica. Nomura e Hashimoto, in un intervista dalla rivista Famitsu, hanno dichiarato che il 2016 sarà un anno speciale per Kingdom Hearts III e Final Fantasy VII Remake, in quanto vi saranno molte news e sorprese . Durante l'intervista, Nomura ha dichiarato che lo sviluppo dei due titoli hanno raggiunto uno stato molto importante e infine affermò che l'annuncio delle date di lancio di Kingdom Hearts III e della prima parte di Final Fantasy VII Remake sono più o meno vicine. Il 2 marzo 2016 il doppiatore inglese di Pippo, Bill Farmer, ha confermato che lui e gli altri doppiatori hanno cominciato da molto a doppiare i loro rispettivi personaggio per il terzo capitolo. Il giorno dopo il doppiatore inglese di Cloud, Steve Burton, annunciò, tramite Twitter, che lui doppierà di nuovo Cloud per Kingdom Hearts III (ma in realtà lui si riferiva a World of Final Fantasy e probabilmente anche al remake di Final Fantasy VII) Il 5 Aprile 2016, il doppiatore di Lea e Axel Quinton Flynn, in un commento su Twitter,ha dichiarato che lui deve ancora iniziare la fase di doppiaggio per Kingdom Hearts III. Durante un intervista di Nomura sulla terza collection della serie all'E3 2016, svela anche dei dettagli sul terzo capitolo dicendo che Kingdom Hearts III potrebbe uscire in contemporanea mondiale (come hanno fatto per Final Fantasy XV) e infine afferma che i finali di Dream Drop Distance HD e di Birth by Sleep 0.2 avranno molti indizi per l'inizio del terzo capitolo e che il suo tutorial sarà molto breve rispetto al primo e al secondo Kingdom Hearts. Durante la Paris Week Games 2016, Square Enix confermò definitivamente il ritorno delle Fusioni e anche di due nuove fusioni inedite: Fusione Potere e Fusione Guardia. Il 22 dicembre 2016, il padre-manager di Utada Hikaru annuncia che sua figlia stava finendo di fare la nuova canzone per l'opening di Kingdom Hearts III, ma due giorni dopo il padre della cantante disse che il suo coinvolgimento al progetto deve essere ancora ufficializzato. Il 10 Gennaio 2017, Nomura parlò dello sviluppo di Kingdom Hearts III e riconfermò che lo sviluppo del titolo procede bene e che la maggior parte dei mondi sono completi ma tuttavia tre mondi non sono ancora completi al 100% e allo stesso tempo affermò che l'annuncio della release del terzo capitolo sarà annunciata solo dopo aver completato tali mondi . Il 25 maggio 2017 Yōsuke Matsuda,il presidente della Square Enix, dichiarò che Kingdom Hearts III, Final Fantasy VII Remake e la nuova IP Marvel-Square Enix usciranno nei prossimi tre anni (che va dal 2018 al 2020) o meno di tre anni. Il 10 giugno 2017, durante il Kingdom Hearts World Tour Orchestra, viene mostrato un nuovo trailer di Kingdom Hearts III nel quale vengono mostrate molte zone dell' Olimpo, la conferma di Ercole come membro del party e la conferma ufficiale del ritorno di Malefica, Pietro, Xemnas e Ansem, Studioso dell'Oscurità. In seguito Nomura in un intervista confermò che al D23 2017 di California ci saranno moltissime "informazioni finali" e sorprese su Kingdom Hearts III e inoltre dichiarò che il prossimo trailer sarebbe più lungo del trailer dell'Orchestra. In seguito verso fine del World Tour Orchesra di Los Angeles del 14 giugno, il direttore della serie dichiarò pubblicamente ai fan:" Se questo mese di annunci su Kingdom Hearts III vi ha reso molto felici, nel prossimo mese e nei prossimi mesi vi renderò ancora più felici ! " Durante il D23 del 15 luglio, viene annunciato un nuovo mondo: Toy Story la cui storia sarà del tutto inedita e infine venne annunciato il periodo di lancio del terzo capitolo nel 2018. Il giorno dopo Nomura, in un intervista, conferma la presenza della Gummiship (e la sua evoluzione del gameplay); in seguito dichiara che, dopo aver rilasciato il titolo nel 2018, il suo team prenderà in considerazione il suo porting anche su Nintendo Switch e PC e la possibilità del porting di Kingdom Hearts 1.5+2.5 su Xbox One e altre piattaforme , anche se quest'ultimo a detta di Nomura, è un pò troppo difficile. Poi affermò che oltre a Sora, sarà giocabile anche un altro personaggio di cui non è stato svelato il nome di quest'ultimo e afferma anche che per la prima volta nel party ci potranno essere più di tre personaggi. Per quanto riguarda il mondo di Toy Story, Square Enix ha dichiarato che questo mondo lo volevo mettere ai tempi di KH2 ma tuttavia non l'aveva inserito poichè Pixar nel lontano 2005 non era completamente Disney (infatti la Pixar fu acquistata totalmente dalla Disney solo nel 2006) e afferma che ora è molto felice nel vedere questo mondo nella sua serie e che la trama del mondo sarà del tutto inedita. Il direttore inoltre parlò anche del cambio del motore grafico affermando che anche se ha causato enormi ritardi, tuttavia non ci sono mai stati problemi nello sviluppo ,smentendo cosi definitivamente i rumors che affermavano il taglio di alcuni materiali nel terzo capitolo a causa di piccoli problemi di sviluppo. Inoltre i combattimenti nel terzo capitolo saranno molto divertenti e frenetici mai visti prima d'ora nella serie e affermò anche che ogni Keyblade avranno forme diverse tra loro; Nomura poi confermò che le invocazione in tale titolo avranno un ruolo molto migliorato rispetto ai capitoli precedenti della serie. Poi il direttore dichiarò anche che nei prossimi mesi man mano saranno annunciati altri mondi e che ormai lui e Square Enix non terranno da oggi in poi niente segreto e infine dichiarò che in futuro ci potrebbero essere DLC sul terzo capitolo di Kingdom Hearts. Nomura ha anche dichiarato che in Kingdom Hearts 3 ci saranno meno mondi Disney rispetto a Kingdom Hearts II che ne aveva 12, ma saranno molto grandi e ricchi di contenuti. Inoltre confermò che la storia sarebbe stata molto Dark rispetto ai capitoli precedenti. Il 18 luglio 2017, il direttore affermò che lui e Square Enix sono molto sicuri nell'uscita del terzo capitolo nel 2018 e dichiarò anche che non ci saranno rinvii per l'uscita del terzo capitolo. Inoltre confermò che la storia inedita del mondo di Toy Story è considerata canonica nella timeline della serie cinematografica di Toy Story e che in questo mondo Sora, ironicamente sarà scambiato per un personaggio di un videogioco e infine dichiarò che prossimamente arriveranno nuovissime informazioni sul mondo di San Fransokyo. Sempre nel mese di luglio, Nomura confermò che nel post-Saga di Xehanort ci saranno anche mondi provenienti dalle opere Square Enix manga\anime e games e anche materiale delle serie TV Disney oltre ai classici mondi Disney (incluso Pixar) film. Ad agosto 2017 Square Enix e Disney annunciano che Kingdom Hearts III sarà uno dei grandi titoli protagonisti del D23 Expo Japan che si terrà a Tokyo a febbraio 2018. Sempre nel mese di agosto. Il 15 dicembre 2017, fu leakato,tramite due immagini, il mondo di "Mostropoli" tratto dal film "Monster e Co" dove vediamo Sora, Pippo Paperino (trasformati in mostri) , Sullivain e Mike che affrontano Heartless e Nesciens. Una settimana più tardi furono leakata altre immagini del mondo dove si vede Sora e i suoi amici che devono aiutare gli agenti della CDA a spegnere un grande incendio (probabilmente a causa degli Heartless e Nesciens). Il 24 dicembre 2017 un utente riuscì a leakare una piccolissima parte di Kingdom Hearts III attraverso i server di Square Enix dove ha trovato, tramite i file, i mondi (a parte quelli già confermati come Big Hero 6, Rapunzel, Toy Story, Olimpo ) di Frozen, Giardino Radioso, un mondo con la sigla "DP", Castello Disney e Bosco dei 100 Acri. Il primo gennaio 2018, Hashimoto dichiarò che non vede l'ora che arrivi l'E3 2018 in quanto l'azienda farà annunci molto importanti per quanto riguarda il terzo capitolo della Saga di Xehanort e anche altri titoli Square Enix. Il 9 gennaio 2018, il doppiatore di Ansem, Studioso dell'Oscurità e il doppiatore di Lea (e Axel) sui loro account twitter annunciarono che torneranno a doppiare personaggi "storici" senza rivelare però i nomi dei personaggi di tali personaggi. Il 10 gennaio sul twitter dei "PHI from SERGE", compositori che hanno realizzato alcune soundtrack di Final Fantasy XV, annunciarono che loro sono coinvolti nello sviluppo di Kingdom Hearts III e che si sono occupati di realizzare le OST di battaglie di alcuni mondi (non ancora annunciati) del terzo capitolo della Saga di Xehanort. Il 10 febbraio 2018, al Kingdom Hearts Fan Event del D23 Japan Expo 2018 viene presentata, con un breve video, una delle sigle del capitolo: "Chikai". Nella stessa occasione viene presentato un ulteriore trailer che introduce un nuovo mondo basato su un altra opera Pixar, Monsters & Co.''Il 10 aprile, al KINGDOM HEARTS Union χ Dandelion Meeting viene rivelato il ''Classic Kingdom: una collezione di minigiochi in stile Game & Watch basati sui cartoni animati Disney degli anni '20, che sarà possibile giocare anche su Kingdom Hearts Union χ. Il 10 giugno, durante il concerto della Kingdom Hearts Orchestra a Los Angeles viene rivelata in anteprima la data d'uscita del titolo, fissata per il 29 gennaio 2019. n seguito al rinvio del gioco Nomura si è scusato per dover chiedere «un po' più di tempo rispetto a quanto preventivato» e che nel corso delle giornate seguenti, durante l'E3 2018, sarebbero stati mostrati più trailer e mostrati due mondi, I Caraibi, mondo dei Pirati dei Caraibi e Arendelle,mondo di Frozen. In vista del Tokyo Game Show 2018, il 10 settembre al PlayStation LineUp Tour 2018 viene mostrato un nuovo trailer incentrato sul precedentemente annunciato mondo di Big Hero 6 ed in seguito, il 18 settembre, ne viene pubblicata la versione estesa poi durante il Tokyo Games Show, Square Enix confermò per l'ennesima volta che il terzo capitolo chiuderà solo la Saga di Xehanort e che la storia di Sora continuerà e che rimarrà sempre il protagonista centrale nelle successive saghe. Il 28 settembre 2018 viene viene rivelato il nome della sigla di apertura del titolo: "Face My Fears", composta per l'occasione in collaborazione da Utada Hikaru e Skrillex, famoso cantante e rapper di fama mondiale che quest'ultimo è anche un fan della serie di Kingdom Hearts. Il 10 novembre alla conferenza Microsoft viene annunciato pubblicamente il ritorno del mondo bonus Bosco dei Cento Acri. Il 20 novembre, mediante la pagina ufficiale Twitter della serie, Nomura annuncia che lo sviluppo del gioco è stato terminato e che di conseguenza si sarebbe apprestato ad entrare nella sua fase gold. Come annunciato da Nomura, a dicembre 2018 vengono mostrati gli ultimi trailer legati al prodotto : il 10 viene mostrata un'anteprima della sigla iniziale del gioco e "Face My Fears", che viene mostrata sia nella versione giapponese che inglese; il 17 invece viene mostrato il "Final Battle Trailer", ossia il trailer finale del terzo capitolo della Saga di Xehanort. Il giorno prima dell'uscita del prodotto in Giappone, Nomura in un intervista confermò che per sbloccare il filmato segreto si dovrà stavolta prendere i Portafortuna (ossia le emblema di Topolino) a seconda della difficoltà: modalità principiante tutti i 90 portafortuna, normale solo 60 e difficile solo 45. Sempre durante l'intervista, il direttore disse che lui e il suo team avevano già da tempo programmato i sequel di Kingdom Hearts III, ossia un capitolo di intermezzo e Kingdom Hearts IV. Video Galleria PAPERINO KH3.PNG|modello grafico di Paperino (KH3) PIPPO KH3.PNG|Pippo (KH3) Sora KH3.png|Sora(KH3) LOGO KINGDOM HEARTS 3.jpg|Logo ufficiale di Kingdom Hearts III 1551600 1025593117458319 6923993556796264273 n.jpg|Keyblade del Maestro Xehanort 11407150_1025593077458323_6289625305013865115_n.jpg|Maestro Xehanort da giovane guarda il suo futuro keyblade 11217534_1025593740791590_6034788348676471252_n.jpg|Pedina nera ( che rappresenta il Maestro Xehanort) VS Pedina bianca ( che rappresenta Sora) CWkD2_3WcAATq5H.png|Nel cerchio rosso si può notare il primo scrigno mostrato in KH3 Curiosità *Kingdom Hearts III è stato il primo titolo Kingdom Hearts ad essere rilasciato anche sulla piattaforma di Microsoft, perchè nei precedenti capitoli è stato rilasciato solo sulle piattaforme Sony e Nintendo. *Questo è il primo Kingdom Hearts ad essere pubblicato su PS4 (il secondo è Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue e il terzo è Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5+2.5). * Nel primo Kingdom Hearts, nella casa di Geppetto, c'è un disegno dove c'era un treno volante illuminato di Disneyland , e curiosamente appare nel secondo trailer di Kingdom Hearts III insieme alla nave volante a tema sempre Disneyland . Probabilmente Nomura ha sempre voluto mettere gli attacchi a tema Disneyland. * Kingdom Hearts III è stato il primo Kingdom Hearts ad avere una grafica realistica grazie al nuovo motore grafico della Square-Enix: Luminous Engine, ma successivamente nell'ottobre del 2014, Square-Enix annunciò pubblicamente il cambio del motore (tale cosa è stata cambiata però verso fine 2013 ma annunciata ufficialmente al pubblico solo nel 2014) grafico passando dal Luminous Engine all'Unreal Engine 4( motore grafico usato in molti titoli famosi come la serie di Call Of Duty, God Of War III Remastered e tanti altri). * Nel trailer dell'E3 2015 di Kingdom Hearts III, appare una partita a scacchi che sembra rappresentare la lotta finale contro Xehanort in KH3, le pedine di Xehanort sembrano rappresenta la nuova Organizzazione XIII (o 13 cuori dell'oscurità), mentre quelle di Eraqus i 7 Guardiani della Luce. * Questo è stato il primo titolo Kingdom Hearts in cui Square Enix ha avuto la collaborazione con i Walt Disney Animation Studios. Tuttavia Nomura, in un intervista del 16 luglio 2017 ha affermato che anche la Pixar è stata coinvolta nel progetto di Kingdom Hearts III e questi hanno aiutato Nomura a fare la trama inedita del mondo di Toy Story. * Inizialmente in questo capitolo ci doveva essere il mondo tratta dalla serie TV "Gargoyle" ma poi fu scartato. * Il trailer di Kingdom Hearts III del Kingdom Hearts World Tour Orchestra 2017 ha fatto entusiasmare non solo i fan ma persino la polizia spagnola (la Policìa Nacional). * Kingdom Hearts III è stato il titolo più venduto rapidamente di tutto il franchise e in meno di una settimana ha venduto oltre 5 milioni di copie (e battendo il record di Final Fantasy XV che aveva fatto precisamente 5 milioni ma in soli 8 giorni). * Nella rivista "Kingdom Hearts III Ultimania", Nomura ha rivelato che i pinnacoli che sono sulla torre sono in realtà ben sei persone incappucciate e inoltre gatto vicino a Ventus è uno dei gatti di Tetsuya Nomura. Vedi anche * Attrazione * Saga di Xehanort * Guerra dei Keyblade * Organizzazione XIII * 7 Guardiani della Luce Categoria:Giochi Categoria:Capitoli Saga di Xehanort